Appropriate selection of sentinel species and biomarkers of pollution, coupled with assessment of reproductive potential and development may provide an early warning of toxic impact on human reproduction. In this project we propose to study the impact of ground water pollutants from the Otis Air Force Base Superfund site (Cape Cod) on three organisms present in the body of fresh water (Ashumet Pond) in the path of the ground water plume. This and three other ponds present a gradient with regard to distance from the plume and potential toxicity. The chosen "sentinel species are (a) Anodonta cygnea, the fresh water mussel, a benthic species. (b) Ictalurus nebulosus, the brown bullhead catfish, a bottom dweller. (c) Chrysemys picta, the painted turtle, a pelagic species which overwinters in the sediment. In Specific Aim 1, we will assess regional differences in toxin level in organisms present in four selected ponds near the Ashumet Valley plume. In Specific Aim 2, we will verify the toxicity and identity (Toxicity Identification Evaluations, TIE's) of he putative chemical agents contained within Ashumet Valley ground waters and evaluate its biological activity before interaction of the ground water with the surface water. In Specific Aim 3, we will assess hepatic effects (CYP1A, CYP4A, GST activity and vitellogenin synthesis) in response to ground water in the laboratory in animals harvested from the two "clean" pons (Long, Grews). In Specific Aim 4, we will assess hepatic effects, using the same parameters, in animals taken from the four neighboring ponds with differing potentials for interaction with the ground water plume. In Specific Aim 5, using the same animals (Specific Aim 4) our major objective is to establish what biological effects are correlated with P450 and vitellogenin biomarkers, using endocrine/reproductive parameters. These studies are intended to establish these widely distributed species as useful predictors of potential pollution and impact on human reproduction.